Sun bathing at the beach is usually enjoyed in a folding lounge chair or most often on a blanket or an over sized towel manufactured as a "beach towel."
At present the sun bather makes a guess at the most advantageous position to place their towel to receive direct sun rays for symmetrical tanning. As the sun moves the bather must guess again as they re-position their towel.
Other inventions have sought to eliminate periodic repositioning of the beach blanket or towel.
U.S. Pat No. 4,914,767 shows a large beach blanket with detachable pillows and tie down clamps. Numbers are printed around the perimeter of the blanket as in that on the face of a clock. This allows the sun bather to pick a random starting position on the blanket and roll their self to the next position as the day progresses without ever having to get up from the beach blanket.
U.S. Pat No. 4,231,125 shows a beach towel that can be joined along the edge to other beach towels to make a larger beach towel.
U.S. Pat No. 2,536,328 shows a cap for a bottle of tanning lotion that indicate time intervals making it possible for a person to leave their watch at home.
U.S. Pat No. 3,266,151 shows a portable sun dial device suitable for the beach, again for the advantage of leaving your watch at home.
Prior art is suggestive of prolonged, comfortable, stays in a hot sun without any indication as to which position to lay at any given time.
It is the intention of the invention to place the towel and subsequent sun bather in the proper position for tanning their body in an even, symmetrical manner.
It is also the intention of the invention to reduce the occurrence of severe sunburn and sun poisoning by giving the sun bather a constant reminder to "GET UP" to rotate the towel, whereby encouraging the evaluation of his or her exposure time in the sun, as included in the printed users instructions.
Becoming too comfortable in the sun results in over exposure and sunburn.